jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Grant
: "Good, this is good. Here we are in the worst place in the world and we're not even being paid." : —Dr. Alan Grant Dr. Alan Grant is one of the main characters in the Jurassic Park Franchise. He is a paleontologist who was invited by John Hammond to his dinosaur park, Jurassic Park. History of his Life Dig Site (1993) Alan Grant is a world renowned paleontologist working at a dig site just outside Snakewater, Montana. Jurassic Park (1993) Grant is invited by John Hammond, founder and CEO of Ingen to a theme park known as Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. He and his partner Ellie Sattler accept the offer in exchange for a further three years of dig funding. When they arrive Grant is astonished by the sight of a living, breathing Brachiosaurus. The characters see how the DNA was extracted and then witness the birth of a Velociraptor. Jurassic Park Incident (1993) But the day quickly turns into an episode when the Tyrannosaurus Rex escapes the paddock. He protects Lex Murphy and Tim Murphy while they try to make it through the park. This includes evading a falling Ford Explorer down a 20 foot tree, running from a herd of Gallimimus and climbing over an electric fence. Lex is able to enter the Visitor Center's computer room and restart all of the systems in the park. Alan and the kids battle raptors but Rexy the T. rex kills the raptors before they can attack the protagonists and make it to the front of the Visitor Center where John picks them up. Alan tells John that he has decided not to endorse his park and John now agrees with this sentiment. They board a helicopter and leave the island. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) The experience on Isla Nublar has left Alan somewhat openly jaded towards dinosaurs, nearly to the point of post-traumatic stress disorder. Despite this, he continues to work as a paleontologist, this time at a dig site near Fort Peck Lake, Montana. The dig is cripplingly underfunded however, due to public interest in recovering dinosaur fossils growing diminished after the revelation of InGen's cloned dinosaurs, which Grant openly refers to as "circus freaks" rather than true dinosaurs. His relationship with Ellie has ended, though they remain close friends. Now he has a new partner in Billy Brennan, his apparent protege, but it is Alan who must rein in Billy's headstrong tendencies. He visits Ellie and her family. In a way, he envies Ellie and her happy family and wonders why he shies away from marriage and fatherhood. He gives lectures on the intelligence of raptors. However, his listeners are only interested in the events in 1993 and the San Diego incident. He states that nothing could get him to go to The Five Deaths (Isla Sorna/SiteB). He is later bribed into going on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna by wealthy couple, Paul Kirby and Amanda Kirby. Alan invited his paleontology colleague Billy Brennan to accompany him on the trip. While they are flying over the island, Alan notices that the pilot is going to land. Alan begins to protest but is knocked unconscious by Cooper, one of the mercenaries hired by the Kirbys. When Alan wakes up, they have landed on the island already. Then after a take off disrupted by a Spinosaurus, Alan and the others are stranded on the island. Alan soon discovers the truth that the Kirby's are not wealthy or married, but a divorced couple who were searching for their son, Eric Kirby, who was lost on the island eight weeks before, who sought Grant's help based on his adventures on Isla Nublar, unaware the island Eric had visited was Isla Sorna. Alan, using his knowledge of dinosaurs, survives with the Kirby's and an injured Billy, who had attempted to steal unhatched Raptor Eggs in the pursuit of funding for the dig site. Despite the traumatic events of the film, his love for dinosaurs is ultimately reinvigorated after once more experiencing them firsthand. Abilities and Skills Intelligence He proven to be very intelligent, he figure 'Life Finds Way" that Ian Malcom was saying the truth that dinosaurs will figure way breed as it was the west African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female. As he figure its must be likely occurs when the population does not have enough males to allow procreation and is accomplished when a chemical trigger activates the sex gene to disintegrate the female organs and develop the male ones. Paleontologist As he shown to be one of the greatest experts for many years as he studies on Velociraptors, Tyrannosaurus rex, and many others. He is among the many paleontologists that believe birds are descended from that kind of dinosaurs. As proven his theory was true a Triceratops that was very sick he soon to realize believing they were gizzard stones just like birds today will swallows small bits of gravel that act as 'teeth' in the gizzard, breaking down hard food such as seeds and thus helping digestion. Survival Skills From his years of learning paleontologist, he use his knowledge he uses 'no Moving idea'' against the T.rex which has proven to work. He thought of idea of the flare against the t.rex as well as able to make the T.rex chased the flare. Trivia * In the film, Grant dislikes the kids at first, contrary to the father-like figure in the first Jurassic Park novel. * Grant is based on Jack Horner, a real-life paleontologist that helped the movie crew in making dinosaurs based on facts and discoveries in the real world. * In the Novel Grant tells the kids he had a wife who died years prior to the novel, this is never mentioned in any of the movies or comics. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive